The Return Of Digger
by Chrystyna
Summary: Digger from season one is back and he's after Jordan. See first chapter for better summery. CHAPTER TWO NOW UP! (041504) Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

~Crossing*Jordan~Crossing*Jordan~Crossing*Jordan~

Disclaimer: I don't own Crossing Jordan. Never have, never will. All places and characters all belong to Tim Kring, Tailwind productions, and NBC.

A/N: in this story, I'm pretending that 'Digger' (from season one) was arrested by the FBI and is serving a life sentence in prison.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

The Return Of Digger: Chapter 1

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

~Jordan's POV~

I heard a knock my office door and looked up to see Lily standing there. "Staff meeting." she informed me. I stood up, glad to be rid of paperwork for the moment, and started down the hall to the conference room. When I got there, I saw everyone but Garret already there. Right at that moment, my boss came in accompanied by Special Agent Drew Haley of the FBI.

"Jordan." Haley greeted me. "You might want to sit down."

I looked at him like he was crazy but I still took his advice. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"There's no easy way to tell you this." Haley began.

"Then just spit it out." I said, exasperated.

"Digger escaped."

"What?" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Jordan. No one knows how it happened. The FBI thinks it would be best if you went into the Witness Protection Program until they catch him." Garret explained.

"You want _me_ to go into the Witness Protection Program? Just because some guy escaped from prison? No way."

"Jordan, this isn't just _some guy_. This psycho buried you alive." Garret argued.

"I don't care. I'm not going to just give up my life 'cause there's a bad guy on the streets. If I did that every time before when that happened, I would have a couple dozen different identities."

"It won't be for that long. Just until we find him." Haley said.

"No. Period. I'm not going for it." I replied before standing up and leaving the room.

I walked down the hall as quick as I could without bumping into anyone, and when I finally got to the stairs, I ran down them as quick as possible.

I just had to get out of here.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Well, I know this is kind of short but the next chapter should be longer.

Please review.

~Chrystyna~

~Crossing*Jordan~Crossing*Jordan~Crossing*Jordan~


	2. Chapter 2

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Reviewers:

**Hailey**: Glad you liked it!

**charmedgal**: Here's chapter two.

**Monkey**: Wow. Thanks.

**Hannah**: Here's an update, I'm sorry it took so long.

**Squeaky-Converse-Hightops**: I'm glad you think it's a great start. Hope you like this chapter…

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

The Return of Digger: Chapter 2

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

~Jordan's POV~

I drove around for a few minutes and found myself at Pogue. I parked and rested my head on the steering wheel. After taking a couple of deep breaths I sat up again.

I grabbed my cell phone off the seat and hit number two on the speed dial.

"Hoyt."

"Hi." I said, not trusting myself to say anything else because my voice was still shaking.

__

"Jordan? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Woody asked me.

"Nothing. I mean, I'm okay. I'm not hurt." I replied, still trying to steady my voice.

"Where are you?" he questioned.

"Dad's bar." I told him.

"I'll see you in a few minutes, Jordan. Don't go anywhere." 

I hung up and just sat there, staring out the window. Not even five minutes after I had hung up, Woody's car pulled up.

~Woody's POV~

I could see Jordan sitting there in her vehicle. I jumped out of my car and walked over to her.

Right as I got there, Jordan got out and wrapped her arms around my neck.

I could hear her crying softly as I returned the hug.

~Jordan's POV~

Damn. I promised myself I wouldn't cry.

I just clung to Woody's neck for dear life. Which is kind of ironic, considering that the reason I called him in the first place was to spill everything that Digger had done to me. Trying to kill me by burying me alive and all.

As I pulled back I wiped off my face with my hand.

I walked inside, Woody following closely.

Instead of sitting at the bar, I chose a small, semi-private table towards the back.

As soon as I we sat down, Woody looked at me and asked, "What's going on, Jordan?"

I took a deep breath and started telling him everything.

"Okay, a little over a year ago, there was this case. The guy would dig up dead people and then kidnap women and bury them in the empty coffins. Alive. I was working with Garret and Special Agent Drew Haley from the FBI when I figured out who it was."

Dad came over to get our drink orders. He obviously figured out that we needed some privacy because he gave me this _what's going on?_ look that dads so often use.

When he finally left, I continued my story.

"Anyways, well I was… _investigating_, Digger -- as we called him-- found out that I was the one on his trail. So I became his next victim." I took a deep breath and continued. "The reason I called you was because Agent Haley came by the morgue earlier to inform me that Digger had escaped from prison. He and Garret want to put me in the Witness Protection Program until they find Digger."

For nearly a full minuet Woody didn't say anything, he just leaned on the table with his head in his hands. Finally, I heard him ask, "Why didn't you tell me this before, Jordan?"

I opened my mouth to answer but no words came out. I thought for a moment and tried again. "I didn't have a reason to tell you. I didn't have a _reason _to tell anyone."

Woody just shook his head in a disbelieving manner and stood up from the table. "What is it you want from me Jordan?" he asked.

"I… I don't know…" I trailed off. What _was_ it that I wanted from him? Protection from Digger? Well yeah, but I couldn't very well say that…

"Whatever Jordan. I'll see you around."

And with that, Detective Woodrow Hoyt, walked out.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Well, here's chapter two… I hope you all like it.

Please review…

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

~Chrystyna~

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 


End file.
